Kinky Kat and Caroline's Caribbean Vacation Extravaganza
by Eliliyah
Summary: This is the prequel to Be a Good Girl, Caroline. Caroline is a mousy VP for The Mikaelson Firm with a kinky secret. Her best friend and sex toy designer Kinky Kat takes her to amateur stripper night where they put on more than just a dance, only for Caroline to realize later that she wasn't the only lawyer in the club.


I wrote this for Klarosummer Bingo 2019 on tumblr and it went beyond a drabble. I'm a good ways into the second chapter, which is all Klaroline. Let me know if you like it!

* * *

Caroline rolled her suitcase out onto the streets of St. Martin after a very long flight. She was a lawyer at the Mikaelson Firm in New Orleans who recently made VP. For two weeks every year, Klaus Mikaelson, the highest paid criminal defense lawyer in the state of Louisiana and owner of the family firm, gave all the executives and himself a mandatory paid vacation, leaving his brother Elijah behind. Rumor had it Elijah was allergic to fun. Having just made VP a few weeks before, Caroline qualified.

"You know, if you keep strapping them down like that, they're going to stay that way," Katerina Petrova snarked, referring to the way her lifelong best friend wrapped her breasts under her smart skirt suit. Caroline smiled and ran to her friend, lifting her off the ground as Kat screamed about her extensions.

Kat immediately set to work pulling off Caroline's "ugly butch wig" as she called it. "Kat! Watch it – it's pinned on! God, here let me do it," she said, smacking her friend's hands away. "You know I have to dress the part. The Mikaelsons are a bunch of chauvinists. If they saw how I really look none of them would ever take me seriously, especially Klaus," she said, rolling her eyes. She did her best to make herself as unattractive as possible, which was no easy feat, but she still often caught Klaus staring at her from across the room. Every now and then she'd catch him at it, and he'd hold her eye contact and smile his dimpled smile at her before turning back to the meeting. He liked her, but she didn't care because she worked damn hard to graduate Harvard Law at the top of her class and she was NOT sleeping her way to the top.

Kat hailed a cab as she spoke, instantly attracting one with her long legs clad only in tiny white shorts. "Ooo Klaus. The big, hot, sexy boss with the dimples and the accent. You fuck him yet?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows and peeking up at the blonde from under her sunglasses.

Caroline swatted her as she got in the cab. "Kat! No! He's my boss!" she huffed as she peeled off the cap under her wig and released her long blonde curls. "Ahh, much better." Kat gave her a pointed look, raising an eyebrow. Caroline rolled her eyes. "Alright, fine. You win. He's hot and smart and yes, he has a sexy accent. And yes, he is very nice to me even though he's a dick to pretty much everyone else. And yes, I'm sure it would be amazing, but he's still my boss. I am NOT fucking him, Kat." She turned to glare at Kat as she pulled out her contacts case to stash her brown contacts for the next two weeks. It was good to be her blond-haired blue-eyed bombshell of a self.

Kat laughed, shaking her head from side to side. "Whatever you say, Care." Caroline let out a small hmph of air, satisfied she'd ended that. Kat shrugged. "Besides, he probably couldn't Dom you the way you want him to anyway," she said, laughing at Caroline's faux outrage.

"Remind me to NEVER drunk dial you again!" she screeched, throwing up her hands is exasperation. "You're never going to let that go, are you?" Kat just smirked at her. No, no she was not. In fact, she would provide an entire dungeon for her best friend if she ever got up the nerve to tell Klaus her fantasies about him. "Whatever, Kat," she said, rolling her eyes. "Just get me to the hotel. My boobs need to breath already," she laughed.

Kat flashed her a mischievous grin that reminded her of the time in college the brunette roped her into a threesome with their shared ex, Stefan. Whatever Kat had planned, Caroline was sure it was very, very naughty… and amazing! Kat was the only person Caroline could let herself go with. Kat referred to her vacation persona as her "inner slut." Caroline opened her mouth to speak, but Kat cut her off. "Oh, don't worry babe. They are going to be doing plenty of breathing in a few hours," she smiled, laughing at her own little joke. Caroline rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long two weeks… and she could not wait!

XXXXXX

Kat opened the door to her rented SUV, leaving it running for the valet, and got out just in time to see Caroline's jaw drop as her eyes bugged out of her head. That wasn't all that was bugging out. The blue halter top dress the blond packed was barely covering her nipples, let alone the top of her breasts. It stopped just below her ass and was mesh all the way around the midsection. On her feet she wore black strappy five-inch stripper heels, as she liked to call them. Her g string and front only bra were shiny silver, the bra taped in place. "Kat, you have GOT to be kidding me!" Caroline said, gasping.

"You did say you wanted to let the girls breathe, Care," Kat smirked, hooking her arm in Caroline's to walk them right up to the head of the line where the bouncer eyed them up and down. "Elena and Kat Petrova. Marcel knows we're coming," she said authoritatively, and the giant man immediately let them past the velvet rope. Caroline shot her a death glare. Kat's goody-goody twin sister turned in the two troublemakers when she caught them posting videos on PornHub in 12th grade, and that was just the beginning of her meddling. Caroline hated her for her slut-shaming ways. "Oh, don't look at me like that. Giving you her name is the closest that girl is ever gonna get to a good time," she laughed as they stepped into the club, music pounding and lights flashing all around them. In the middle of the dance floor was a high platform with stairs on either side set up for the occasion, a shiny silver stripper pole right in the middle.

"Amateur stripper night? Seriously?!" she screeched, her lower stomach clenching at the thought. During one of her infamous drunk dials years before, Caroline let it slip that she always wanted to try stripping, just for kicks. Kat had a long memory, apparently. Kat built her life around her kinks, creating a line of sex toys and lingerie that earned her millions. She made it her mission to keep Caroline from turning into 'Little Miss Corporate.' Underneath her $3,000 suits, Caroline always wore Kat's latest styles.

"Oh, you know you love it. Shut up and have a drink. It's time to let out your inner slut, Ms. Vice President," she laughed, handing Caroline a pink drink with a slice of pineapple in a martini glass.

"Shhhh! Kat!" she hushed her, panicking, covering her friend's mouth with her hand and whispering conspiratorially. "It could mean my career if Mr. Stuffy Pants knew I was here!" Kat removed the hand covering her mouth and plucked a cherry from her drink, popping it into her mouth seductively. Caroline watched her strawberry lips, shiny with glitter gloss, and remembered all the things Kat could do with that tongue… Shaking herself out of her reverie, she asked, "How did you ever find this? Did you just Google, "Ways to turn on Caroline Forbes?" she laughed.

Kat pulled the cherry out with a pop. "Oh, honey, that search engine has nothing on my knowledge of your kinks," she winked, pulling in Caroline for a deep kiss, dominating her mouth with her tongue. Pulling back, smirking at Caroline's blush, she continued, "I know the DJ, Marcel. Fucked him a few times and turned his dick into a dildo. Sold a ton. He bought the club down here for a song and did me a favor when I told him I was coming."

Before Caroline could respond, the bartender slid another drink her way, which she sipped gracefully, thanking him. "Any time, darling," he said in a smooth British accent, winking at her.

The DJ lowered the music and the spotlight hit him. "Ladies! Ladies! Ladies! Or gentlemen. Whatever. We don't judge," he paused while the audience laughed. "I'd like to thank our benefactor for the evening. Give it up for Miss Katerina Petrova and her lovely 'sister,' Elena!" Marcel shouted, making finger quotes. The spot shone on the two women and they waved at the crowd, Caroline starting to feel the alcohol.

"If you don't know Kinky Kat's toys, you will after tonight! Miss Petrova has donated kinky party favors for everyone here tonight," he paused again as the crowd cheered. Kat blew her fans a kiss before pulling down her tube top to flash the audience her breasts, drawing more cheers. Marcel smiled a brilliant white toothy grin at the display before continuing. "Ok, ok, ok! Quiet down kids, quiet down." The room didn't fall silent, but it did drop a bit.

"Here's the deal, guys and gals. Tonight, anybody who wants to can get up on the pole and strip their little hearts out for the crowd! Take it all off or leave it all on and dance for us. We don't care. Anyone is welcome: men, women, not sure, whatever. Whoever gives us the best show wins a deluxe package from Kinky Kat's and free drinks for the entire weekend!" The crowd cheered its excitement. "Alright!" the DJ shouted, clapping his hands together loudly. "Who's up first?"

The music started back up as a line of men and women of all shapes and sizes started to form at the pole. Kat looked over at Caroline, smirking at the blonde's mock-accusing face. "Ok, so maybe there was some business I snuck in there but come on! I make butt plugs for a living. I mix my business with pleasure," she winked, handing Caroline another drink. Caroline rolled her eyes and leaned her elbows back against the bar, her breasts threatening to pop out of her mini dress. Clothes were coming off all over the room. Fabric was getting tossed everywhere. Some people were stripping down totally bare while others took off just an item or two. Shirtless men and women swam in front of Caroline's eyes and she licked her lips appreciatively.

Kat leaned in and whispered in her most sultry voice, touching Caroline's arm gently, "Pick us a good one for the night, Care." She leaned over and licked down the shell of the blonde's ear and down her neck and down to her dress where she nibbled a nipple through the thin fabric. Caroline moaned; her g string soaked. She looked over at Kat and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her in for a deep kiss. Kat grabbed her hair right back, pulling tightly, running her hands around to the blonde's ass, smacking it so hard that Caroline pulled back with a yelp. "Now get up there and dance before I break out the evil stick… again," she said with a wink.

Caroline shook her head in amusement and walked up to the front of the line. She strutted up the stairs and banged on the pole, calling for attention. The spotlight shone on her and someone handed her a microphone, which she thought was a nice touch. "Ladies and gentlemen," she began, her voice dripping in lascivious promises. "I'm here tonight with my 'sister'," she winked. "We do everything together… and I mean EVERYTHING!" There were some whoops from the audience. Caroline flashed a dazzling smile and pointed at Kat, who was illuminated by a second spotlight. Caroline crooked her finger, calling her friend to the stage. "Come on, Kinky Kat. Get your ass up here and strip with me!" The audience cheered wildly, more clothes getting tossed into the air as everyone's inner slut came out to play.

Never one to turn down a challenge, Kat tossed back a shot of Patron and slowly walked up to the stage, the audience parting to let her through as the cheering began to die down. She took the steps one at a time, slowly, bringing out the drama. When she reached the top, she yanked Caroline to her and forcefully grabbed her hair and stuck her tongue down her throat. The audience went wild as the thumping base picked back up. The girls began to grind against each other, spinning around on the pole in turn.

After a couple of minutes of gymnastics on the pole, Kat smacked Caroline hard on the ass again, the sound booming over the music. Kat quickly untied the halter tie and ripped off the tape holding on her bra, freeing Caroline's breasts, immediately attacking her peach nipples, tugging them out with her teeth for the audience to see. Caroline threw her head back and slid up and down the pole, swaying back and forth.

Caroline put one hand on the pole over her head as the pole supported her back. She spread her legs as she slid down the pole, falling forward to her knees, her face right at the apex of Kat's thighs. She ran her hands up from Kat's own stripper heels up her thighs and around to her ass. She pushed up the brunette's dress and showed off her lingerie for the audience. The audience cheered as Caroline licked Kat's pussy lips over her panties, her hands moving to pull them down, tossing them to the audience. Someone let out a cheer, obviously having caught them. "Those are available on my website, !" she laughed, spreading her legs wide for the audience to see as she bent down to pick Caroline up by her hair.

"Turn around and grab the pole," she ordered. Caroline immediately obeyed, moving her ass side to side for the audience. "Caroline was a bad girl putting me on the spot like that!" she shouted as she shimmed her dress down to the floor, baring all for the crowd as they cheered for her and booed at Caroline's misbehavior. "Who thinks I should punish her for that?" The audience went wild, screaming the loudest it had all evening. "Hey, you," she shouted, pointing at a waiter. "Toss me a crop from one of the goody bags!" The waiter scrambled to grab one and rushed to the platform. Kat leaned down and rubbed her breasts against his face as she wiggled her ass for the audience to take the crop. "Thanks, sexy," she winked.

Kat moved up behind Caroline, anxiously waiting as the pole moved her slightly back and forth. She wiggled her ass in Kat's direction. Kat pushed her head down a bit and smacked her ass hard with her hand, grabbing it. She reached her hand forward and ran her finger across Caroline's clit and drew it through her lips and circled her anus before tugging down her dress and casting it aside, whoever caught it cheering. She used the crop to nudge Caroline's legs further apart, giving the audience a clear look at her dripping pussy. She walked around the blonde, a predator stalking its prey. She ran the tip of the crop down between her breasts and down to her pussy, spreading her lips apart and rubbing it with the crop. Caroline spread her legs further to increase the friction, all eyes on them.

Kat moved behind the blonde and ran the crop down her spine, teasing her. She slowly moved it across here ass, making another pass over her pussy. Suddenly, she flicked it back and hit Caroline hard enough to leave a welt. Caroline yelped and moaned, encouraging her. Kat slowly massaged the area with her hand, running her long nails up her ass. She pulled back and smacked her again, massaging the new spot. She repeated this several times, working her up slowly. She walked around to her front and ran the tip over each nipple and down to her pussy, then back up again. She put the slick tip in front of Caroline's mouth, and she licked her juices off of it to loud cheers. Kat flicked the tip against a nipple and Caroline tossed her head back as Kat massaged it, rolling it between her fingers. She repeated this treatment, each time hitting harder, until Caroline's nipples were red and throbbing. Kat smirked, thinking of the marks she'd have in the morning. She moved back behind her and repeated the process all over her ass and thighs, regularly running the tip through her pussy lips and over her anus.

By the time Kat was finished, Caroline was moaning her name, no longer paying attention to the audience. All she wanted was for Kat to give her an orgasm, right here and right now. Kat tossed the crop to the audience and someone cheered. She caressed Caroline's ass, admiring her handywork. Facing the audience, she shouted, "Who thinks she deserves a reward for being such a good girl?" The audience screamed and the base pounded, strobe lights going wild. Kat dropped to her knees and crawled under Caroline, still bent in half holding the pole. Kat spread her legs to give the audience a good view of her Kinky Kat butt plug, never one to miss a marketing opportunity. She kept her hands and knees on the floor, her nipples hard as they swayed back and forth for the audience.

Kat blew gently on Caroline's clit, making the blonde moan and spread her legs even wider. Kat slowly licked up her pussy lips again and again as the blonde threw her head back, the pole swallowed by her breasts. Kat moved up to balance herself on her knees and ran her hands up and down Caroline's red thighs and ass. She licked her pussy up and down, but not hard enough to make her come. Kat loved a good show, and this may have been a first for Caroline, but it hardly was for her. She took one finger and slid it in the blonde's dripping pussy, slowly moving it in and out as the audience cheered. She pulled out that finger while her other hand moved up and down the front of Caroline's thighs. Kat used her slick finger to circle the blonde's anus over and over before finally pushing inside of her to Caroline's delight. Kat knew all her kinks indeed. She licked her clit slowly as she moved her finger in and out, starting to pick up speed.

"You like that?" Kat asked, looking up at Caroline's glazed over expression. All she could do was nod frantically. "Do you want more, baby?" Caroline nodded again. Kat slowly added a second finger to her ass, making Caroline's pussy clench as she panted, losing herself in the sensation. Kat moved her fingers faster and faster as she circled her clit with her skilled tongue, her other hand slowly dragging her fingers toward Caroline's center. Caroline let out a loud moan as Kat moved harder. She slowly put a finger in the blonde's pussy, adding a second soon after. Caroline was right on the edge and Kat knew it. She pulled her tongue away to watch as two fingers fucked her friend in the ass as two hit her pussy, loving the sight and the sounds Caroline made as the crowd cheered them on. Finally deciding the blonde deserved it, she moved her fingers as hard and fast as she could and latched her lips around Caroline's engorged clit, sucking hard. Caroline screamed out her orgasm as the crowd rioted around them.

Kat was the first to stand, smacking Caroline hard on the ass as she pulled her up, kissing her hard and with a lot of very visible tongue. The two women rose fully and held hands to take a bow for the crowd. Marcel's voice came over the speakers. "Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for our winners!" The women took another bow and they walked down the stairs, the next junior stripper replacing them happily. "Oh, and Kat, make sure you come and see me later for your turn… and bring me the crop," he winked, Kat smirking at him as she nodded her head.

Kat and Caroline took a seat at the bar completely naked, having no idea what happened to their dresses. The bartender brought them a couple of glasses of ice water, which they gladly accepted. They sat and watched the next several strippers before Kat broke the silence. "I have to pee. Be right back, babe." Caroline watched her walk off, grabbing a crop and heading backstage, passing right by the bathrooms. The blonde smirked as the back-up DJ stepped up.

Caroline nodded at her, sobering up more and more. "Hey, have you seen any of my clothes?" she asked the bartender casually.

"Afraid not, darling. But trust me, you don't need them," he winked, passing her a Red Bull. "That's on me. You may be waiting on your 'sister' a while," he laughed, walking away to pour some naked guy a beer. She frowned and started scanning the floor for her dress… or anything that might fit instead. She somehow didn't think she'd be seeing that dress again.

She felt someone come up and stand next to her as she looked the other way for something to wear. "That was an impressive show," a silky accented voice began. She thought the voice sounded familiar, but she wasn't paying all that much attention and had barely sipped her energy drink. "You're quite the exhibitionist, sweetheart," the voice cooed.

Caroline blushed, alcohol definitely wearing off as the reality of her display started to set in. Playing it off, she started to answer as she turned. "Oh, I'm not really. I'm just on vacation. That was my first-time act-" she stuttered; her eyes widened in horror as she saw the face of her fan. She gulped as she made eye contact with Klaus Mikaelson as he stood before her clad only in jeans and necklaces, bare chest shiny with sweat, her mini dress dangling from his finger.


End file.
